User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Chapter six
Heyyyyy, So here's another chappy, Hope you enjoy 8D 8D :D Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan On their way to an expedition in Chicago, Where Nick and Ranae currently live, Nick Ranae Katie and Jerry all sit in their plane seats, Waiting for they're plane to land. Nick was peacefully asleep in his seat, Of course Ranae always sat next to him, she was asleep also, And she had her head on his chest. as he breathed up and down you could see her head move to the motion. Katie and Jerry sat in the seats across the way from them, Watching them, "Oh my gosh look at her head..." Katie said quietly, "Ooooh she's sitting pretty close to him there, Hehe" Jerry replied, Suddenly Nick & Ranae woke up slowly, as they woke up they were very close to each others faces, Ranae looked up at him, And he looked at her. and they realized how close they were, and they pulled apart, Nick cleared his throat, and there was an awkward silence, Two hours later... The team grabbed their luggage, And headed off the plane, "Okay guys since we're investigating a haunted house, The NPI is making us investigate at night, So we have to go now" Nick said while grabbing his phone and calling a cab, "Oh alright" Ranae replied, A little bit later they arrived at the direct house, Luckily the NPI had sent Nick directions to the right location. They made it into the house, And Jerry started setting up the equipment, The house was a very large two story, with lots of twists and turns. Anyone could easily get lost in there, "Alright, Well since this house is so big, I made sure to bring these" Nick said while handing everyone walkie talkies, "Good idea, Lets do this" Ranae replied, They all went off into different directions, Nick sat in an empty room. on the floor, he set up his EVP, And waited to hear if he could get any response from a possible ghost, "Were you killed or injured in any way?" Nick tried asking the ghost, a minute later he got a hit on his EVP, He heard a voice saying "Yes, My sister ran over me with her car" "And why are you haunting this house?" He asked, "Because this is where my sister lives, She was in jail for about ten years, Then got out, Stupid cops" The voice replied. Katie was in another room, A bathroom to be exact, And she sat on the toilet, Waiting to see if she could catch anything. Suddenly she felt a tug on her pant leg, then she felt her hair being pulled, The ghost dragged her by the hair out of the bathroom, "Ow ow ow ow ow okay please let me GOOOO" She said as she tumbled into Jerry, Who was stealing pie from the fridge instead of working, As Katie ran into him. It caused him to trip, and as he tripped, Nick and Ranae were walking down the same hall without knowing they were there, And Jerry knocked Ranae over, But luckily Nick caught her as she almost tumbled to the ground, "Whew that was close" Ranae said, she didn't realize who had caught her, Until she looked up, Nick was still holding her. "Uhh.... you can let go of me now" She said in an awkward tone, "Oh right sorry" Nick said while letting go of her. "Okay lets continue-" Nick was interrupted by hearing something crash to the ground, "W-what was that?" Katie asked in a scared tone, "I don't...kn- AHHHHHH!" Jerry said as he felt his hair catch on fire, "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT-" He screamed as Ranae threw water on his head, "MY SISTER MAY BE ABLE TO ESCAPE MY CLUTCHES, BUT YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO STAY HERE. FOREVERRRRR MWHAHAHAHAHAHA" The creepy ghost voice said, Just then they all ran out screaming, While grabbing their equipment, "NOW I SEE WHY THAT WOMAN WHO LIVES HERE CALLED US!" Jerry screamed while running, Just then Nick got an alert on his phone, He looked at it. "Oh god i just got an alert from the NPI, They want us to go to area 51 and watch for UFO'S" Nick said, "Wait... area 51? Can't we get like... killed if we go there?" Ranae said, "Not if we watch from a cliff" Nick replied, Just then an NPI van pulled up, And the man inside told them to get into the car, So they did, And hours later they were in Nevada, Near area 51, They made it to the right area, And got onto a cliff, And they all got on their knees, Holding their thermal imagers, Nick was scanning the area when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, He thought it was one of his team member, But suddenly he looked at the hand, And saw it only had three fingers, And it was white, "Uhh... *Gulp* Guys?" Nick said, They all turned around and saw a 4'1 Alien standing there, With it's hand on Nick's shoulder, They all screamed in fear, And ran off back to the van, Luckily before they ran off Nick snapped a quick picture of the creature, The next day... The team were back in New York, And they turned in all their evidence, The Bigfoot photos, the Mermaid snapshots, The ghostly EVPS, And the Alien picture, "Well, I'm pretty impressed" The owner and head of the NPI said to them, "Well we did our best sir, And i think what we caught was pretty compelling" Nick replied, "Yep, Too bad your all fired though" The owner said, "WHAT??!!!!!" They all said in shock at the same time, Ooooohhh cliffhanger, HA HA 8D, Welp, Da next chapter is very soon, And i hope you liked dis one, See ya again soon, PEACE. ~Sweet Swift Category:Blog posts